wizardryonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Death
Permadeath in Wizardry Online isn’t necessarily as bad as you may first think. If your character is Level 1, or Soul Rank 1, you’ll have a 100% chance to revive. After that, the rate can fluctuate based on various factors. When your character dies, it will first become a Corpse. This is the easiest to recover from. However, your character may instantly turn to Ash if they died in a high-voltage attack/area. If you fail to revive after being a corpse, you’ll be turned to Ash. However, if you fail to revive after being Ash, your character will be Lost. Lost is permadeath. If a character is Lost, they will then not be able to be played again and you will lose all of their belongings. After that you’ll have to delete that character to free up the character slot. It's possible to see how many Souls were lost last month as well as the day before by looking at bulletin boards next to Illfalo Port's central fountain, as well as other locations across town. Soul Status During adventures, you will die if your HP becomes 0 or you fall from high places. But don’t worry. Even if you’re dead it doesn’t mean you are immediately sent to Avroule’s side. During death, the body remains at the exact place you died, and you will become a soul. The soul of a man can move like he is alive, but no other actions can be made. Also the soul of a man cannot see someone who is alive, and to an alive person a man’s soul will be invisible. During death, the body will remain where you died, but other adventurers may steal your belongings or money. Guardian Statue If you have died, the ‘scales of the soul’ can be summoned by touching the guardian statue. If you summon the Scales of Soul then choose ‘revive,’ you will come back to life. However, revival is possible only when the fire is lit on the statue. Touching the guardian statue while you’re alive can light the fire. To use a Guardian Statue, interact with it using the F key. Dead characters may press the Revive button return to their bodies. Note that players may only revive at statues that they have previously lit. If you need to get to a guardian statue fast, click on the Teleport to Guardian Statue button when you're in Soul Form. It will instantly warp you to the last Guardian Statue that you visited. Note that the durability of your armor will decrease if you do this and that you must wait 30 seconds before you can revive at the statue. Touch a Guardian Statue while alive to light the Statue's flame. Soul Balances Place items and gold in the Soul Balance to increase your chances of reviving. You may fail to revive if your revival rate is below 100%. Body Status The conditions of your body will decline each time you fail to revive. The first time you fail you will turn into Ash and the second time your character will be Lost. Once a character is Lost, it may never be played again. Post-Revival Invincibility You will be invincible for a set time after you revive. You will not receive damage from other players or monsters during this time. Note that your invincibility will disappear if you draw your weapon. Walkers The biggest concern you must have while you’re a soul is a demon called a ‘Walker.’ A Walker is a special demon that attacks souls, and can only be seen by a soul. A man that is a soul must run, for he has no means to fight back. If caught, a soul will be taken back to where its body remains. Reviving Even if you become a soul, there are a few ways to revive. First, to touch the Guardian Statue located in the dungeon. Second, let other adventurers take your body to town and revive yourself at the Temple of Quopaty. And finally, revive by asking other adventurers to cast a revival spell. When you ask for revival, the Scales of Soul will appear. The Scales of Soul will measure the soul value of that man. There’s a skull on the left plate, which indicates the death of a resuscitating man. If that plate lowers, the weight of death increases and the revival rate lowers. To raise your revival rate, you must offer your items and money to the opposite plate. Then, you may change the scale’s slope. By offering more valuable goods, the slope will change. If you have enough devotion and feelings for Avroule, you will be granted his protection. Note that not all items contribute to tipping the Soul Scale, and different items have different values in tipping it independant of their price in gold. Some items are specifically designed to tip the Soul Scale in your favor, such as the Soul Medal. Collecting such items can greatly increase your odds of survival. You may use camp, gem, forge stone to increase revive rate too. Increasing Revival Rate *Offering valuable items (notably Soul Medals, Shine Medals, and Help Medals) *Various Soul Rank Bonuses *Equipping Blessed Items *Increasing your Luck stat *using Dimento medal (perma +10% revival rate) Decreasing Revival Rate *Increasing Character Level *Equipping Cursed Items *Getting caught by a Walker (10% reduction) Dying, Ashes, & Lost Statuses If you try to revive with low protection from Avroule, there’s a chance to fail. When revival fails, the body will become Ashes. And if revival fails while you have the ashes status, the body will become Lost. This means you may never conduct revival. This is secondhand knowledge from the Shrine Maiden of Isic, but Guardian’s Descent are the ones who can transmigrate from Lost status. Note that high voltage and lightning traps may cause victim ashed, get ash statue directly, therefore, make sure your statue and make revive 100% success is important. If you get ashes statue, you still hold your gears. But if you revive fail when you get ases statue, you will lost your character/role. Body Collecting During an adventure you will see dead bodies of other adventurers. You can save those people. From the inventory screen, choose Collect the body to collect the body you found. Bring the collected body to the Temple of Quopaty. By doing so, the soul of that body can safely be revived. Players may also pay a fee to Quopaty Temple to drastically increase their chances of revival. This makes Quopaty Temple a significantly safer place to recover. If a dead player logs out, their body will be replaced with baggage inside of the dungeon. You won't be able to pick up players in this state. Carrying a body is most often used to avoid walkers and looting. A body can be carried to a revive statue and droped, thus transporting the soul and allowing them to revive. Carrying a Criminal is a minor offense. Note: you can carry your partner's body to any revive statue he/she had visited before. For example: your partner had visited UDR before. Now he/she died in OS3, you can carry body to UDR floor1. However, you can not carry body to where he/she does not visit before. Allowing Others to Pick Up Your Body You need to allow other players to pick up your body. To do this, select Body Collection Permission under the Main Menu. If you do not allow collection, anyone who tries to collect your body will be automatically denied. Choose wisely who will collect your body. Not every person that picks up your body is a good person! The Return to Soul Form command will be added to the Main Menu whenever someone picks up your body. If you sense danger, for example the person carrying your body is bringing you deeper into the dungeon; you can use this command to get out of being carried. Also see: Permadeath, Getting Started Category:Getting Started Category:FAQ